


Geometry

by wisdomeagle



Category: Angel: the Series, Firefly
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, F/F, Mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred teaches Kaylee to construct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geometry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: shapes.

They lean over a long table, heads pressed together, dark brown and light brown hair curling down towards the crisp white paper Fred has taken out of her trunk for this occasion.

"Good paper, truly?"

"Sure. Can't construct on scrap," Fred tells her, and there's a moment when Kaylee almost thinks she means _Serenity_ is scrap, and there's a twinge between them, the knowledge that Kaylee came from scrap, that Fred's origins are snow-white. But the moment fades back into companionship, and Kaylee's hands are just as able as Fred's, stretching out the points of the compass they stole from Inara, carefully laying a thin piece of metal from Kaylee's tool-kit alongside the shiny white paper, tarnished and grody metal on pure white paper. Graphite from Simon's pencil stains the paper with circles and lines -- circles and lines make all the shapes there are. They make angles and squares, sharp points and curves sliced into two, four, five parts. Fred whispers that you can't trisect an angle, and Kaylee wonders why she whispers till she feels Fred's arm around her, slender, spindly arms around her waist and tangling in her hair. 

"Where'd the math go?"

"I have other things in my head," Fred says, smiling impossibly wide.

"Don't want to think about them," Kaylee says with a frown that erases Fred's smile. Kaylee's hands find their way to compass and straight-edge, and the circles and lines suddenly have new meaning; she can think of nothing but rutting and knows that men made these maths.

"It's not so heterosexual, really," Fred tries to tell her. "I mean, all those circles overlapping, and here." She draws a circle and then another, another, flower-petal pretty right there on the fresh white paper. "A flower," Fred tells her needlessly. "No lines at all."

"Now, why didn't you show me that bit first? It's like a picture." Kaylee runs her finger over the petals, longs for paints like she's seen in the Center, pale pinks and dark reds like Inara's makeup or like a bright strawberry, so she can make the flower come to life.

"Didn't think of that," Fred tells her, and guides her hand as she constructs her own perfect six-blossom. There's sharp points and there's blending, there's things made entirely of circles and things that are all jagged lines. There's fingers parting petal-lips, and there's blushing cuz she's raggedy and unfinished, but there's the whole 'verse in geometry, and a picture of a flower is hanging on her wall.


End file.
